Tired
by hermin22
Summary: Sometimes it takes no more than a little care to feel better.


**Tired**

Hermione walked through the chilled hallway towards the Gryffindor tower, her mind already busy with the book she held in her hand. She passed Professor McGonagall's office and saw that the door was left ajar, something that was highly unusual for her professor. The young woman smiled to herself. That was one of the many things she and her teacher had in common; the tidiness that so many of her peers lacked. Without thinking she reached for the door to pull it closed, but something stopped her. She peered into the room and was surprised to see her professor sitting behind her desk. Something about her posture was wrong, and Hermione noticed that immediately. She slowly opened the door and began to worry even more when the woman didn't even look up.

"Professor McGonagall?" she asked quietly, but her teacher just resumed staring into space.

Hermione closed the door behind her and slowly walked to the desk. There was still no reaction, and Hermione grew more worried with every passing second. She knelt beside the older woman's chair and hesitantly placed a hand on her teacher's arm.

"Professor McGonagall, what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly.

When there was no reply at all, the young witch sighed deeply and just stayed where she was, her hand firmly placed on her professor's arm as if to remind her that she was not alone. After what felt like an eternity the old woman whispered, "I am tired." That was all. No explanation, no movement.

Hermione contemplated her options for a moment and decided what to do next. "Let me help you to your quarters, Professor. It is warmer and more comfortable there," she coaxed, standing up. She didn't even think the older witch had heard her, so she took her teacher's hands and tugged gently.

Several moments later the older witch slowly stood up. She didn't start to walk though, causing Hermione to let go of one hand and carefully leading her teacher toward the door located in the back of the office. She felt no resistance. A carful glance at the woman, whose hand she still held firmly in her own, made Hermione swallow hard. Gone was the brisk walk and the proud posture. What was left was a pale old woman with tired, dull eyes and a bowed head who allowed herself to be led by her pupil.

They entered the private quarters of Minerva McGonagall, a room even Hermione had only seen a couple of times. It was too early to go to bed already, so Hermione guided the older witch to one of the armchairs by the fireplace and lit a warming fire. She let go of the hand she was still holding and helped her professor out of her thick teaching robes. Seeing that the woman's other clothing looked comfortable enough, she gently pushed her onto the armchair. She placed a stool in front of the chair and looked around for a blanket. She found one on the nearby sofa and went to fetch it. When she turned around again she saw that her professor hadn't moved at all. Sighing she lifted the older woman's legs and placed then on the stool before covering her with the blanket.

"There now, I think this will be more comfortable. Would you like a cup of tea?" Hermione waited patently, but received no answer. "All right, I'm going to make some tea. I will be right back here with you." She walked to the small kitchen and prepared tea for both of them. The opportunity to get her thoughts in order was quite welcome. What was she going to do now? She couldn't leave her alone; that much was clear.

When she walked back into the living room she found the older woman in the same position she had left her. "Here professor, take this," she said, placing one cup into her teacher's hand. Satisfied that she had taken the cup, Hermione moved the other armchair as close as possible next to her professor's and then turned it around so that she could face the other witch.

Hermione settled in her armchair and sipped her own tea. There was an odd silence in the room, and Hermione didn't quite know what to do. She didn't want to push her professor into talking, but just sitting there doing nothing seemed wrong. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to perceive any of her surroundings, so Hermione got more comfortable and started softly singing the first song that came to her mind, 'You've got a friend'. Strange that she should think of that song...She probably hadn't heard it in years.

After a long while Hermione discovered that her professor had closed her eyes. Sighing, Hermione took the cup out of the older woman's hand, very careful not to wake her up. She looked so effete that the young witch wanted nothing more than make it better somehow, knowing that she couldn't. So she closed her eyes as well, hoping that her presence here would make a difference.

Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes to find Minerva McGonagall sitting on her armrest, stroking her hair. She still looked very tired but slightly better.

"Time to wake up, Miss Granger" the older woman whispered.

"Oh sorry, professor. I'm awake." Hermione made a mental notice never to sleep in an armchair again. She couldn't even feel her back anymore.

Minerva McGonagall shook her head. "Don't be sorry, Hermione. I am the one who needs to apologize."

"No professor, you…" Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Please let my finish," the older witch cut her off. "My behaviour was utterly inappropriate and unprofessional, and I apologize."

"Professor, please don't apologize. Everybody has a right to feel and with all the work you do, I am amazed you're holding up the way you do. I just wish I could do something to help." The young woman looked very serious now.

Professor McGonagall smiled gently at her young charge. "Thank you very much, Hermione. Tonight you helped more than you will ever know and I am very greatful for the way you acted tonight."

Hermione blushed slightly. "You are very welcome, professor." The young woman looked at the darkened window. "What time is it?"

"It is nearly midnight." Professor McGonagall got up steadily and walked to the window.

The young witch stretched and walked to stand beside her teacher. "Are you sure you are all right?"

"I am. Every once in a while it seems the work is never going to end, and I am sorry you had to witness such a moment, but I am all right now."

"You know I'd gladly help you with grading or whatever needs to be done. Just let me know. I am aware you're doing not only your job, but Professor Dumbledore's as well at the moment, now that he is so busy with the Order. In times like this we Gryffindors should support each other."

"You are such a sweet girl, Hermione. I will keep your offer in mind, and I am very grateful for it. I might take you up on it. I found your voice rather relaxing."

Hermione blushed a deep red. She had never had an audience when she was singing before. "Uh…well, would you like me to stay tonight or should I head for bed now?"

Minerva smiled at the thoughtfulness of her little lion. "Thank you my dear child, but I will be fine now. Let me escort you to the Gryffindor tower." She was already on her way to the door when she saw that Hermione wasn't following. "Hermione?"

"Please don't take this wrongly, but I would feel better if you'd stay here and go to bed. You still look very tired. You could just write me a note that I am allowed to walk the hallway if Professor Snape is there." Hermione hoped dearly she hadn't overstepped her boundaries.

There was a short pause and the young woman let out a sigh of relief when her professor nodded and wrote a short note.

Hermione met the older witch at the door. For a moment there was an awkward silence between the two of them, then Minerva did something she had never before done. She hugged a student. "Sleep well, Hermione, and thank you."

"Good night, Professor McGonagall. You are very welcome."

With that Hermione left, knowing that from now on things would be different between her teacher and herself.

End

_**I love my beta!! **_


End file.
